Stridercest-Toothpick
by KyokoStrider
Summary: Dave has a little problem but Bro is there to help.


|ѕтrιdєrcєѕт|-тooтнpιcĸ-

/Yee i suckk ass at writin uwu/

/dat ship tho/

/let it sail/

/It's kinda short (◡‿◡✿) but homo porn is homo porn/

Dave just finished eating his lunch wiping his mouth with the table-cloth nonchalantly he stood up taking a toothpick and went to his room. He stood facing the mirror and tried to pick his teeth while 'looking cool' as he would describes it,it wasn't gonna go that was though,instead he ended up stabbing himself right above his lower lip. Dear God for the sake of glub it hurted like hell,of course Dave kept his cool kid facade and didn't cry as decided not to talk because it hurted a lot,he stabbed himself quite well,I mean that happens when you wear mirror shades while picking your teeth.  
He went to the kitchen to take some cold soda to make it better when he saw Bro,he was washing the dishes. ''Hey dude.''Bro said to Dave not moving his glance away from the dishes. Dave ingored him,he wasn't really in a mood to talk because of his little toothpick accident. Bro waited for a few seconds to realize Dave haven't heard him,he finished washing the dishes anyway so he headed towards the younger Strider. ''Dave uh?'' Dave looked at him though it couldn't've be seen through his shades. ''Dave are you alright?''Bro asked.''Are you depth,or are you hurt or are you just too cool to talk to your bro?''He continued,slightly sarcastic yet concerned. ''Yes.''Dave answered keeping his poker face on even though it hurted so much. Bro noticed something was wrong though,Dave seemed to have a weird face expression. ''Dude seriously,you seem shady what's wrong?''Bro said stepping closer to Dave. ''My mouth hurts you dick.''Dave said his eyes twitching from the pain because he did kind of yell. Bro couldn't help but laugh at Dave's sillyness. ''Why didn't you just tell me,I could've gave you my special pain remover.''Dirk said kind of smirking. ''Seriously you dick you could've told me sooner!'' ''I would've done that if you just told me.''The older Strider said coming closer to the younger one. Before Dave could've said a thing Bro pulled him into a kiss,Dave was a bit shocked though doing these kind of things with Bro wasn't foreign to him. He kissed back and then pulled away and walked himself and Bro on to the couch. Bro smirked knowing what the younger one wanted. He turned around letting Dave sit on him,they kissed again and Dave took off Bro's pointy shades that were really a bother unlike his cool ones. Dave tangled his fingers in Bro's hair and Bro traced his fingers over the zipper of Dave's pants,his actions made Dave smirk but then his face expression just turned into a poker face once again as Bro unzipped his pants. The two of them continued with their little game in the Dave's bedroom,Bro took all of his clothes off leaving him only in his bright orange boxers,Dave chuckled,''nice tent you have there.''Dave said pointing at the bulge in Bro's pants.''It's not really fair for me to be like this and you being completely dressed he said and smirked.''I can't undress on my own,maybe i'll need some help.''Dave said looking into the older man's eyes seductively.''Well i think i can get rid of them..but i don't guarantee they will stay in one piece.''Bro answered just smiled blankly and threw himself on the bed,Bro climbed on top of him and in mere moments Dave was left in his boxers as kissed Dave across his neck and up to his mouth stopping for seconds and breathing on his skin,as Dave tried holding his moans,the fact his brother knew very well,he liked him like that,hard to bit his already swollen lips which earned moans from the younger then started licking him down to the edge of his red boxers and then slowly pulled them down with his teeth to reveal Dave's hard took the head in his mouth and started twirling his toungue around the head which made the younger boy ache his back and moan in painful continued sucking on it until Dave came,he swallowed a half of it,the taste was bitter but he tasted worse was kind of very late and both of them were awfully tired from work so they just made out some more.''I love you little man.''Bro told Dave and kissed his forehead and the younger one nodded and smiled falling asleep in his arms.

Bro wake up with Dave lying next to him with his shades on which was odd since he thought he got rid of those motherfuckers by throwing them somewhere on a pile of clothes. Dave was actually wearing those because he had huge eyebags from not sleeping. ''Good morning.''Dirk said and planted a kiss on Dave's forehead which made the mentioned one let out a small growl. ''Is your mouth problem better?'' ''Yes it is amazing,now both my mouth and my back hurt,I couldn't sleep at all you stupid dick wad.'' Bro just chuckled. ''How did you hurt your mouth anyway?'' Dave just looked away,it was so embarassing and stupid. ''I stabbed myself with a toothpick,okay?''He grunted. Bro bursted into laughter and Dave just turned around hugging the pillow and rolled his eyes. He slept the entire day,he wouldn't admit it but Bro's little 'medication' sure did help.


End file.
